


I didn't even have you to begin with

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crossover, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream fucks up
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Sans (Undertale), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I didn't even have you to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely outta boredom cause I didn't have inspo for my other fics so yeah lmao

A door being quietly shut can be heard from the kitchen. Sans sighed as he got up from the table and headed towards the livingroom. There he met his boyfriend,Dream,who was looking away.

"Dream."

"Sans! Hey babe-" He wrapped his arms around Sans,who in return did nothing. He had a semi hurt look as he smelt a different cologne on Dream. He pushed him away lightly.

"You were with George again, weren't you?" Disappointment was evident in his voice as he whispered that out.

The other male stiffened up. "No,of course not. I was just...getting stuff for Patches after my recording-"

"I'm not stupid,Dream." Sans walked into the kitchen and sat down. Dream follows.

"What's the big deal anyways? He's my friend- aren't I allowed to hangout with my friends?" A sigh is heard.

"Of course you're allowed to,but it's always him. You two spend so much time together."

"And-? Sans you're just jealous, you know I would never-"

"Am I sure of that though? I've seen the way you are with him,Dream. Do you take me as an idiot?"

"N-No? Of course not-"Then tell me Dream,why do you never wanna talk about me? Why do you never want me to hangout with you two? Why do I smell his cologne on you?"

"Sans-"Are you embarrassed about me? Do I not love you enough? Do I not give enough? Do you not love me anymore?" The skeleton gets up and makes his way to the door.

That struck Dream. No,of course he did. Right? Yeah. He loved Sans. What he and George did meant nothing.

"That's it,right? I know things aren't the same..but you should've talked to me. I'll leave. You can be with him." Dream's chest felt heavy and seemingly closed in on itself,and his eyes began to water.

"S..Sans.."

Dream stifled out a sob,holding a hand to his mouth. Hes trying so hard to keep the Sobs in while using his other hand to reach out towards his lover. "......" Sans just glared at him;shoving his hand off.

"Sans...I- I'm..I'm so sorry please- Y...You know he doesn't mean anything to me anymore..." He mummers softly as he retracted his hand from the skeleton.

He rolled his eyes at the remark,despite the pang in his chest he continued to give a cold stare. "Yeah yeah, then why do you still go out to see him late at night? Call him all the time?" The other male gulped slightly while looking off to the side.

Sans walked up to Dream while glaring,closing the space in between them. "Hell,you spend more time with him than you ever did with me. What the fuck,Dream?"

"You could've just told m-"NO! You're not gonna say 'Oh you should have told me I would have done more with you' Boo whoooo! You don't think I've fucking tried?"

A shakey sigh of frustration came from the skeleton. "I tried so hard,Dream.. And you just- pushed me away." Closing his eyes,he backed off.

"Sans..- I know,I know I fucked up...but- we..we can make this work-!" The skeleton shook his head. 

"You know,if you didn't want to be together, you could've just said so." Dream instantly reached out once more. Only to be too far away. Everything is a blur to him.

"I knew you weren't mine to begin with..but I thought that maybe...." Those words trail off into nothing but silence of the room.

"Bye, Dream."

"Wh..what..? N-No- Sans please I-"

Sans was gone.

"N..No.." He fell to the ground and let out the sobs he was trying so hard to hold in. Sans was right,he knew that. It doesn't make it hurt any less. Now he was alone.

He really fucked up big time,and he can't fix it.


End file.
